


Informal Courtship

by remipachu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remipachu/pseuds/remipachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maki and Hanayo are ladies at a formal party in the Victorian era.  They think each other are cute. Awkward flirting ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Informal Courtship

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic I’m actually posting? I have a few more MakiPana’s in storage but they’re not finished. This is based off of the dancing card set in SIF. Also I’m not sure how people talked in the Victorian era so I’m going to just try and write what seems natural to me.

Maki knew from the moment she saw the other girl that she had to get to know her.

She looked to be about Maki’s own age, maybe slightly younger. Her hair was light brown, her eyes purple, and her figure soft and supple. The way she looked around the room nervously told Maki that she probably wasn’t here of her own choice, and since she was starting to get panicked, she had probably lost the person she came to the party with. Maki, in an act of strange confidence on her part, crossed the room.

“Excuse me, miss,” Maki called to the other girl, “You look lost. Is there any I can help you?” The girl jumped, then turned to face Maki.

“Oh! U-um, are you talking to me?” she asked. When Maki nodded, her eyes widened and she bit her lip. “A-ah, I’m sorry! I just k-kind of lost the person I c-came here with and I-I’ve been trying to find them but I can’t and I’m really starting to get kind of w-worried about her and oh gosh I’m rambling I’m sorry...!”

“It’s okay, calm down,” Maki tried to reassure the other girl. “First of all, can I please ask your name? I’m Maki Nishikino.”

“Oh, um, m-my name is Hanayo Koizumi...” Hanayo mumbled, “The person I came here with is Rin Hoshizora. But I think she probably f-forgot me. She kind of does that at parties...”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that, Hanayo,” Maki responded, “Let’s try to find someplace quiet, so you can calm down.” Hanayo nodded, and Maki began to search for a quieter room. Hanayo grabbed onto her arm while they were walking, and Maki tensed up, causing Hanayo to immediately let go. As she stuttered out an apology, Maki shook her head, and they soon found a place to sit down.

“Sorry for g-grabbing onto your arm like that...!” Hanayo squeaked, “I normally d-do that with Rin since we’re s-such good friends and all, and I k-kind of did it on instinct I guess...”

“Don’t worry about it, Hanayo,” Maki replied, “There’s this girl I know that does that with me sometimes. I guess I’m a little used to it.” The two sat in a somewhat awkward silence for a little bit before Maki broke it. “So... do you come here often?”

“Huh?” Hanayo answered, “Oh! Um, kind of? Rin likes to drag me to parties with her so that I’ll get more social or something... But they really take a lot out of me. So I don’t really come on my own much...” She paused before saying something else. “S-so! What about you?”

“Yeah, I kind of do,” Maki said, “My family is kind of rich, so we go to a lot of parties and stuff. We also host a lot. They’re trying to find someone to marry me off to, but I want to find my own person that I like, and not some rich man.”

“Oh, wow...” Hanayo breathed, “I guess that’s why you can wear such fancy clothes? They’re really pretty on you.” Her cheeks flushed a little when she said that, and she looked away.

“Y-you look good too, you know!” Maki exclaimed. When she realized what she had just said, her face turned as red as a tomato. Another awkward silence filled the room, before the sounds of music came floating through. Maki looked up.

“...So, do you know how to dance?” she asked. Hanayo blinked at her.

“Um, a little...” Hanayo replied, “I can’t really do much ballroom dancing, though...” Maki stood up, dusted herself off, and held out her hand. Hanayo gingerly took it and stood up as well.

“I can teach you,” Maki whispered, “Here, put your hand on my shoulder and take my hand with your other hand. I’ll put my hand on your waist, and then you step like this, and…” With that, Maki began to dance in rhythm with the music, leading Hanayo around the room. The two of them waltzed for what felt like hours, relishing in the relief from everything else. At the end of the song, Maki bowed, and Hanayo curtsied. Their cheeks were red with both exertion and something else.

“Maki… thank you,” Hanayo said, “That was amazing.”

“I-it was no problem,” Maki stuttered.

“HANAYOOOO!” another voice yelled. Its source ran into the room at a high speed, grabbing Hanayo’s hand and spinning her one hundred eighty degrees. “Hanayo, there you are! I was looking for you! I had just gone to go talk to a friend and when I turned around, you were gone!”

“O-oh, I was just talking to Maki here,” Hanayo mumbled, “She saw that I was getting nervous since you k-kinda disappeared, and she was really nice, and w-we…”

“Maki?” the other girl, presumably the “Rin” that Hanayo had mentioned before, questioned, “Is that the girl behind you?”

“Y-yeah…” Hanayo answered quietly.

“Well, thanks for taking care of Hanayo, Maki!” the girl cheered, “I can take care of her now, though. See you around!” And with that, she took Hanayo by the hand and began to lead her out of the room. Maki’s expression turned a bit sour as she watched this happen.

“Wait!” Maki called. The two of them stopped as she ran up to Hanayo. “Where can I see you again?”

“Ah!” Hanayo exclaimed, “I-I live just a ways south of the main road! It’s the only house over there that has a flower garden in front, so you can’t miss it!” She smiled brightly. “I hope I see you soon, Maki!” Maki blushed.

“Don’t worry, you will.” she affirmed.

 

 


End file.
